ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bet On It
Bet On It is a song from High School Musical 2, sung by Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) after he finds out that he and all of the Wildcats are banned from singing in the Lava Springs Talent Show by Sharpay Evans and by Lamar in Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House after he finds out that he had caused Chick Hicks to lose a race against his rival, Lightning McQueen. Lyrics * Lamar: Every villain's always talking at me. Every villain's trying to get in my head. * I wanna listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself instead. * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...lose yourself to get what you want? * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...get on a ride, then, wanna get off? * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...push away the ones you should have held close? * Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know? * I’m not gonna stop. That’s who I am. I’ll give it all I got. That is my plan. * Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * I wanna make it right. That is the way to turn my life around. Today is the day. * Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * How will I know if there’s a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? * With all he's lost, his heart is breaking. I don’t wanna make the same mistake. * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...doubt your dreams will ever come true? * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...blame the world, but never blame you? * ('''Vocals:' I will never...)'' ...try to live a lie again. * I don’t wanna win this game if I can’t play it my way. * I’m not gonna stop. That’s who I am. I’ll give it all I got. That is my plan. * Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * I wanna make it right. That is the way to turn my life around. Today is the day. * Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * Oh, hold up. Give me room to think. Bring it on down. * Gotta work on my swing. Gotta do my own thing. Oh, hold up. * It’s no good at all to see yourself and not recognize your face. Out on his own, it’s such a scary place. * Oooh, the answers are all inside of me. All I gotta do is believe. * I’m not gonna stop, not gonna stop ‘til I get my shot. That’s who I am, that is my plan. Will it end up on top? * You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * I wanna make it right. That is the way to turn my life around. Today is the day. * Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on me. Category:Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House Category:High School Musical 2 Category:Disney